Struck Gold
by Flosi
Summary: This is my story of a year at Hogwarts. Due to some eventsscenes it should take place between books three and four. However there may be slight reference to book five. please rr. and enjoy.
1. Mistakes

Struck gold

Chapter 1Mistakes

_So lately, been wondering _

_Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face_

_As the pair danced in the moonlight he couldn't help but think about what was going to happen later on. How could a Gryffindor have been so stupid? How could he have fallen for one of Voldermorts biggest tricks? Tonight he was going to have to pay. Tonight he was going to loose the one he loved forever._

_Midnight was growing closer. He knew he only had a few hours left before the spell would be reversed and all matters of hell would break loose. He took her hand and led her back to the common room. He sat her down on the sofa and kissed her softly on the cheek. He knew what he was about to do was wrong but somehow he couldn't stop himself. The spell was taking over his body and there was now nothing he could do._

_He felt her sink down the sofa lower and lower until he was laying flat on top of her. His hands started to go off in a mind of there own. His left hand undid her top while his right hand undid her trousers. He could feel her hands reaching out for his, trying to stop him, but it was no good. His extra quidditch training over the last year had really help him to get bigger muscles, but they were now been used in a way he would never have dreamed of. He heard her screams and cries running around in his head. but there was no way of reacting. Voldermort had now done his damage and the worst was yet to come…_

Harry had had one of the best summers in his life. For the past month instead of staying with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, he had found himself sleeping in a comfortable double bed. The other occupier of the bed was a girl he had been telling himself to forget about for the last 6 years. This summer however he had done the bravest thing he could ever have done. Harry Potter had finally told Hermione Granger how he really felt.

He had gone to visit Ron during the second week of the holidays when he saw Fred and George talking to the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, Hermione. Although it had only been 2 weeks since they had last met she had changed. Her long, brown, bushy hair was now shorter, redder and straighter. He noticed she had grown a good few inches as well. Instead of wearing her normal jeans and tracksuit top, she was now wearing a strapless top and mini skirt and instead of her boring black trainers, she was wearing a pair of cute pink stilettos. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He was about to run towards her when he caught himself. Instead he casually walked towards her. As he got closer he noticed her complexion was now slightly darker than usual. Her eyes were also darker and her lips were a lot paler than before.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"Erm good, good." Harry could feel himself getting nervous. _This never happens when I talk to Hermione what's wrong with me._ Just then he spoke six little words he never thought he'd say to her.

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay. It was nice talking to you guys, I'll catch up with you again later."

They walked towards the top of the Weasley's garden. Harry didn't know why he had said that but he defiantly didn't know what was coming next.

"You sure you're alright Harry? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. Listen I have to tell you something. When Ron told me you were coming to stay the week I thought nothing of it, but when I got here and saw your luggage in the kitchen something inside me burst. It was as though somebody had let a firework off inside my chest and I'd been waiting for it to go off for years. Hermione, I don't mean to scare you but……" Just then Harry did feel as though a firework had gone off inside his chest. As her warm lips came in contact with his, he felt a tingling sensation shoot through his body.

"I'm not scared, I understand."

Why Ron thought now was a good moment to complete the reunion of the famous three Harry and Hermione would never know. Just as they were about to begin the second firework show Ron 'accidentally' found where they were sitting.

"Harry man. How you doing?"

"I'm great Ron. Erm if it's okay with you two I'm just going to go and unpack."

"Yeah. I'd better do some unpacking as well."

"Oh, well, I'll stay here, unless if you guys need a hand?"

"No, I'm fine!" they chorused.

Ron looked at little surprised at there joint reply but thought nothing of it.

"See you at tea then?"

"Sure thing man. Come on Hermione I'll help you carry you cases up"

"But her cases are already up….." it was too late the two love birds were running towards the house and out of sight. _There's something not right about those two, _he thought,_ don't think they'll mind that much when they find out they have to share a room._

Mrs. Weasley was there to greet Harry and Hermione when they entered the kitchen.

"Harry good to see you. Hermione my you've grown. The twins took your cases up about ten minutes ago. I'm afraid Ron and Ginny are sharing a room now. We converted Ron's room into a guest room so you'll have to share that. If you like I could ask Ron or Ginny to swap. Its just it's a double bed and those to are a bit opposed to the idea of sharing a bed."

"It's fine by me Mrs. Weasley."

"Please Hermione call me Molly. Harry is it okay with you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"That's sorted then. Tea will be ready in about an hour, make yourselves at home"

With that Mrs. Weasley was back to work and Harry and Hermione rushed upstairs faster than lightening.


	2. The plan

Chapter 2

Percy was the first to wake that morning. He was visiting his parents after been ordered by his boss to take two weeks holiday. As he walked out of his room he noticed the guest bedroom door was open. He slipped across the hallway as went to shut it. Just as he grabbed the handle he heard a slight sigh come from the room. He found this alarming as he hadn't been told of Harry and Hermione's arrival. His head peered round the door to find out where the noise had come from. What lay before him was a sight the pair wouldn't have wanted anyone to see. Hermione was wearing a short silk night slip while Harry had a pair of Ben Sherman's boxers on. Harry was laying on his back with Hermione sprawled all over him. Trying not to wake then Percy quickly closed the door and ran downstairs. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down to read the Daily Prophet which had just arrived.

After about 10 minutes there seemed to be a lot of movement upstairs. Mrs. Weasley was the first of them to come downstairs.

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes mother, although this morning I stumbled upon something I think you may want to know about."

"If you mean Harry and Hermione I already know. Isn't it wonderful, I've known it was going to happen for years.

"But mother, they weren't even in suitable night wear!"

"Oh Percy. Remember how you and Penelope were when she first stayed over. There only having a bit of fun. I trust them both enough to let them share a room. Don't tell Ron what you saw though. I think he's feeling a little left out."

"You don't think? No he wouldn't."

"What?"

"I was wondering. You don't think Ron could fancy Hermione do you?"

"Of course not. What ever make you think that?"

"I don't know but it just over the last few days I've noticed Ron's been a bit perkier."

"nonsense. Everyone knows its Harry who fancies Hermione."

"Everyone but Harry and Hermione."

"Well Percy this week we'll have to work a little Weasley magic and make sure there in the know as well."

"And how do you suppose we do that. Huh!"

"Watch and learn Percy! Watch and learn."

Mrs. Weasley laughed as she walked out of the kitchen door and into the garden to join Mr. Weasley on the garden bench.

"Hermione! Harry! Ron! Wake up! It's 8:30!" Mr. Weasley was now calling the trio for the third time that morning.

"I'm not going to call you again. Your breakfast is ready and if you don't come down in the next 5 minutes it'll be in the bin."

"Morning Dad"

"Morning Percy. I'm sick to death of calling those three now. That's 3 times in the past half an hour and not a sound or sign of movement to say they've even heard me calling!"

"That's probably because mum took them all out for the day at about 7 o'clock this morning. She left you a letter on the kitchen table." He looked around the table then picked up the cat. "Here it is.

Arthur

Taken Ron, Harry and Hermione out for the day. I think it'll do them all some good and make them realize that thins aren't the same as they were last time they all got together outside of school. Percy will explain if there is anything else that you don't understand.

We will be back for about 8 o'clock this evening.

Love Molly

X

I'm off for a spot of flying if you fancy joining my Dad."

"Thank you Percy I think I will join you, and on the way you can explain what this letter means."

Mr. Weasley and Percy arrived at the top of the garden. Ginny was sat on the garden bench playing with Crookshanks.

"Ginny dear, were of fling for a few hours. You can come with us or you can stay here. It's up to you. Your mothers out with Ron, Harry and Hermione though, so if you stay at home you'll be alone."

"I'll be okay at home dad. Don't worry I've got Crookshanks and I can always owl you or mum if there anything wrong. Have a good day, oh and dad don't work Percy too hard"

Mr. Weasley and Ginny started to laugh at that last comment.

"It may have been a few years since I last got on a broom but I bet I could fly circles around both of you anytime."

"Well I personally want to test that theory. We'll be back in a few hours Ginny, enjoy yourself."

"Bye guys. Have fun."

With that Percy and Mr.Weasley hopped onto there broomsticks and flew off into the surrounding woods.


End file.
